soccer loud
by hanterofnight123
Summary: Lincoln and few friends adventure in sport and life . OneShot of what coud be ! or maybe not one...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , Mina-san ! hanterofnight123 here which new Loud house story crossover , this time its crossover which famous Anime inazuma eleven , My first Anime (Not counting Pokemon , of course) , i really liked it and a end was little , hard but genius , now there will not be many of Inazuma Eleven , mosty from Loud house and OC , ,hope you enjoy , also Lincoln will start second year of Junior school , after Holidays **

**Hanter out , oh , and i do not own Loud house or Inazuma Eleven **

**Chapter 1 : Change**

In Royal Woods , Mishigan on 1216 Franklin Avenue , we see a House in , a qestionable state , in front of this house , we see a young 13 years old which a snow white hair , a bronze eyes , and a little , nearly unnoticable Overbite , his hair was unruly , and he wore jeans , a red shoes , Orange shirt and Black Jacket to it

, suddenly , word stopped and lost colour , as in pause , only this boy was in colour and moved (**Like Ultimate Spider-Man )**, he turned to us "Hey , Im a Lincoln Loud , 13 years old , And this "He swipe his hand to house" is Loud house , me and my Ten sisters , yes you heard clearly , Ten sisters and our parents along which four Pets are living here , my sisters , while i'm love them dearly , can be a royal pain , sometimes , its my fault , i dont denny it , but lets go inside ,ok?" Pause stopped

, and Lincoln , as he opened door he saw a chaos in living room , he saw his twin younger sisters Lana and Lola again fighting abot remote as his fourth oldest sister Luan filmed tchem ,

knowing that Luan , woud stop tchem from damage , he just lokked at others , he saw his Oldest sister Lori ,Talking on Phone , Lori , was in last year at College and she was only for some time home ,

he coud hear as guitar shred from Upstairs , so Luna was home too ,

Leni was most likely ,making another clothes , she had a little job as Tailor ,which she loved , making for friends and getting pay for that ,

Lucy woud be at Home later because of some Poetry club or something

,Lisa at University

, He saw a Little Lily ,all in Paint coming downstairs waving at him ,he waved back , Lily , really likes painting but Lincoln thing she jst likes making a bifg mess ,like Lana ,

he quicly counted in his head ,Lori, Leni ,Luna ,Luan ,Lucy , Lola , Lana , Lisa , Lily...

"Heads up!" Said new voice behind him , quicly looking back he saw , a ball flying towards him , he quicly sidestepped and catch ball in his hands ,looking at voice owner he saw his fifth oldest sister Lynn Jr , smirking at him

"Nice catch , Linc!" she shouted enthustically , Lincoln sighed at this , Lynn always try to make him play sport which him ,nevermind that he did not like ,while he is not too found about sports ,sometime he woud play which friends , for fun ,which Lynn it was no way fun , she was always Big-Headed and Sore loser , so she destroy all fun if you dont play seriously and sacrifice all your live to sports like her , so he only sometime had occasion to play

"Lynn , dont play in House , we break too many things whichot it arleady " Annoyance in his voice was clear , Lynn just rolled her eyes , and ignored him "C'mon Linc , i want to play some soccer and need a opponents"

Lincoln sighed again , this was start of Holidays , and he go to a Camp where he coud upgrade his Knowledge ,not in Lisa style , no it was something else , It was international Camp ,there in two weeks you see , a long array of cultures , Lincoln himself coud not wait for a Japan , as he really liked both Anime and Manga , and there you coud learn what you like , many people from other countries were coming as a supervision and to teach about their country and tradicion , Lincoln waited , 2 months to buy himself seat , his parents Rita and Lynn Loud sr , were happy that he want to learn someting new , his sisters , were a little worse , some (Luna , Luan , Lynn jr,Lucy ,Lana) wanted to come too ,but when they try a tickets were sold out , but in end , they were okay , for him to go , if little jelaous , so he really only have today and tommorow before he go , so Lynn coud not make him play which him

"Sorry Lynn , but i need to pack myself , for camp "Lynn frowned in jelaously at this ,"Oh ,c'mon ,you can do it tommorow , i want to play!"

"So call you teammates to play which you"Lynn shakes her head "I cant , they said something about rest from me , can yo belive it ?!"Lincoln rolled his eyes 'Yes, Yes i can' but out loud he said"Sorry , i want to be sure i have everything " he went to his room , ignoring Lynn whining , and had to dodge another soccer ball from Lynn

After that day comes peacfully , as Lincoln packed himself , help a little his sisters , and denind request from Lynn to play again countless Times , the next day , as Lincoln woke up he saw a time , it was half past egight morning , as he put on his clothes , he heard his phone , looking at this he saw a message , it was from his Friend Clyde McBride

_Hey Linc , going to play ?_

Lincoln knew , what it mean ,Clyde was asking about a little soccer play , sometimes he , Clyde and some others their friends woud play for fun , it was mosty soccer , because it was a sport that all liked , and soccer was not as well-know as others , like Baseball ,Bascetball or Football ,of course Lynn dont know of this at all , if she know then she woud try to play which tchem and just take the fun away , he looked at his phone again , he felt like a playing today

_Sure! i can play , see you in few _

Lincoln , takes a sport shorts and orange blue shirt in a bag , he quicly eat breakfast , and go out of house , like always , his parents let him and his sisters go uout but they have cutfew, they need to get back at dinner

He knew where he going , a hideout in forest he and his friends found , it was a west of roud , there was a thick made ringo of tree , he and his friends found a hollow tree , that was now a entrance , in here he change into a more sportish look , there he saw his best friend Clyde McBride in yellow sport dress and another boy their age a blond boy which blue eyes in blue suit , it was Nathaniel Seitt ,one of new friends , he and Clyde met in Junior school , Nathaniel was a silent boy , who prefer to do and stay silent , he meet Lincoln and Clyde at start of school ,He just nodded to Lincoln as he show himself , as Lincoln returned it

"So , just us here , or someone else" Lincoln wanted to know how woud they play ,only about 6 people know about hideout , they just made up a little match and games , like a pass throught air , it was really fun , at first none of them knew how to play much but , after about year playing , it was easy , or easier sometimes

"No ,there is...Look out! " Nathaniel quickly stepped in front of them as Clyde shout , as Soccer was flying towards them and catch it in both hands , looking as it was normal ,'perphands it is ' thought Lincoln as he looked at shooter and saw another boy their age this time he had black hair and green jade eyes , who wore forest green clothes , it was Dominic 'Hunter' Voice , another of their friends ,He was a energetic boy , sometime more , sometime less mature , good friend and loyal , he meet Lincoln and Clyde at Game store , he is in city only one and half year , Chandler try to make him join his gang but he declined , he told Lincoln that he does not like Bullies , he prefer to call him by his Second name Hunter, because he does not like his first one , and thought that his second is more 'cool' , Lincoln smilled as he saw Hunter wave at him ,he returned it , and as Hunter come to him fist bump him

"Sorry Linc , i tried to suprise Nate's , " Hanter looked at his blonde friends and frowned as Nate looked as if nothing happened "One day i get you man ! So , its just us now , maybe 2-2 ?

Lincoln, Nate and Clyde nodded at that , Both went to a little Field , for max 8 people and two goals , on one side was Lincoln and Clyde and on another was Hunter and Nate , Lincoln's team started ,

Lincoln who was Midfielder was focusing on Control and strategy ,Lincoln choose to use a psychologic rules in play , thanks to it he can deduce what his opponents will do next ,Clyde was on defence ,he prefered to stay in back and attack in quick moment , but he prefered to normally be a assistant ,he said he want to go at Medicine after graduation , so he usually help his friends which small injuries after play

Nathaniel , was a Goalkeeper , like a wall ,unmoved while Hunter was a Foward , who Focus on speed , energetic like lightning

A game was good one but in the end ,Hunter and Nathaniel, was winning 3-2 , i was a last minute as Lincol got pass from Clyde and was running to Nate 's Goal ,when Hunter stopped him , at this Lincoln knew his friends moves and started a move to trick his friend he delicaty stomped on ball when they were close to each others and made Ball spin , for Hunter for a second there were a two balls ,this stunned him for a second , a second was a thing Lincoln was waiting for , as he passed his friend he tried to shoot to goal ,but Nathan catch it which no problem, after a Match , they played some games like shooting throught Tyres , which Lincoln as one which best Control , won , Penatly kicks , which won Hunter ,..etc

After some Games , They gone to Arcade , and played some games ,which mosty was won by Nate's ,

After goodbyes were said Lincoln returned to his home , as he opened his door , he saw every of his sisters , waching TV

"Hey guys "Lincoln greeted

They all greeten , or grumped their own greetings, as Lincoln joined tchem waching dream boat , like every evening

_Two weeks later - at Loud House_

It was two weeks , after Lincoln went to InterCamp , today he was going back ,Most sister was happy to see him again , even whichout one loud it is different , some were wondering what he got tchem ,because of a tradicion , if one was away and coud buy tchem suvenirs ,then he shoud , it was a sibling promise

as girs were doing their things , a door opened and in house step White haired Teen , Only sister here was Luan and Lily ,

"LINKY!"Lily shouted and ran like bullet to her brother , her shout , called down rest of sisters , as Lily , Lola and Lana jumped on him first , all girls saw , a little change in their brother apperance , around his neck he was wearning a white gogles ,

Lincoln saw questionable glance ,but wanted to keep secret abou ti "Ehm...Guys?everything alright?" It shakened his sisters and he hugged tchem all , after that , his parent hugged him too ,and Lincoln took big white-orange sport bag , he did not have when he go to camp ,a gifts were given , from youngest to oldest and parents

For Lily he got a Assian Art kit , to make Vasees and to colour clothes ,

For Lisa he got a Inventory Book from Japan about their Technology ,

For Lola he got Assain Dancing clothes , and a book about dances to use in Peagnant ,

For Lana he got Book about Savanna Animals and Stuffed Alighator ,

For Lucy he got books from Penshylvaniah ,and stuffed bat

For Lynn he got Basket Ball which Authograph from Europe Famous player , who was one of supervision from Europe's

For Luan he got a new dummy which looked as Australian's Female

For Luna he got some England Music discs and Poster of Mick Swagger playing on Englis Bus

For Leni he got materials from Assian , to new clothes

For Lori he got a Coat from Paris

For his Mother he got a Leather Notebook to her Novels

And for his father a new Cook Apron , which words 'Inter -chief'

For all he got his Family he got himself hugged thousand Times , as they sat down to eat dinner

After Dinner As Lincoln was walking to his room unpack

"Heads up!"Lincoln quicky turned himself and saw Lynn kicked Ball to him ,hard , and ball was coming not only to him but , Lily as well , suprisengly , Lincoln just Jumped a little and Stopped Soccer by his Knee , Lynn seeing this Jaw Dropped , as well as rest of sisters , at their only brother ,Lynn was quickest to end it

"What , was that , where do you learnt it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its hanterofnight123 and scond chapter , both Loud house and Inazuma Elven are not mine and are owned by their makers **

Two men were standing at clif side one was wearning green lensed gogles , while second had a white hair in ponytail

"so Kido"the blonde-white haired one started"can you tell me now why did you trained this kid ?"Kido face was neutral and his voice even when he answered"why ? dont tell me you didnt see it yourself Goenji" Goenjii nodded "Yeah i saw , suprised me because he is not member of any sport club from what i heard"

Kido Looked at him "Thats precisly that reason alone make me curious to start learning that technique alone wichout a reason to , he is a little like me so i thought that i may as well try and give him a reason to train "

"what if he challenge your Academy?" Kido just smirked " to that he have to step up , and alone its impossible"

"still,what if"Neutral face returned "then it give academy new reason to evolve fahrer , maybe even fahrer than me"

Goenjii shook his head which smirk "its not always like that you and me know that was Chance which Endou"

Kido nodded"still it not hurt to have a back up plan , Academy has one of the best , our Libero Kaitou , dont lose any 1vs1 yet , i dont know if i should thank my sister or not about making me come to this camp as a japanese representative ."

Goenjii shook his head at that but smirked at him "im staying in america for my new team , i will tell you if somethink happens which him "Kido nodded "i woud appreacite it, well my flight is soon see you "Goenji nodded and look at he sunfall for more minutes"Lincoln Loud , hope to see it soon , Kido signature Technique …"

Royal woods , Michigan 3 Days later

"Illusion Ball" Lincoln smirked as he run past his started friend ,and shoot to goal , Clyde as a not the best goalkeeper ,did not catch it as it was spinning strangely

"GOAL!"Lincoln shouted , he then walked to Hanter and passed him ball to start again ,

Hanter just smirked at him , he quikcly shoot past lincoln to try and shoot a goal to Nate goal , Nate stand still , unmoved as a wall , Hanter only smirked 'Just wait guys, i will not stop not now not ever!'

Hanter suddenly stopped , kicked ball upwards and made a roundhoso kick to the ball as it fell down , the moment his heel touched ball a lighting spark surrounded ball"Spark Arrow" and shhot towards goal , a stunned goal keeper lose change to try and cach it because of a moment of hestination, in one second baal was in net

"Goooaaaal!"Hanter bellowed , like always when he win agaist Nate , he looked around and saw all his 3 friends looking stunned , in 2 seconds he realized what had he done "It was Mega !"he looked at Lincoln ,"looks like you are not onlyone to have a special technique "Lincoln just smilled and nodded in congratulations"yeah it looks strong"Hanter puffed at that "Maybe you and Nate train it more now so you dont forget feeling and master it quicker "both boys just nodded , Nte eyes shone in determination

Lincoln and Clyde stood at sideline as foward and Goalkeeper battled agaist each others , Lincoln looked eager as it cemented what his teacher at Inter-Camp said was true , evolution in play was quicker when you met powerfull player , when you see as his teacher called 'hissatsu' the more probability that he will learn one , later when your style evolve your techniques wiil also do it ,

Lincoln still did not belive what he had learnt at inter-Camp , what he thought as simple yet fun game had many mysteries , it introgue him more now as he understood it more and to tell the thruth , he got more motivtion to see where it leds him , right now it was a mini match agaist his sister Lynn Jr team , really it is only 4 vs 4 as he did not have others friend that want and like to play soccer , and he only agreed because she did not let matter end when she saw him protecting Lily , he just said that he played a little soccer at Camp,'a little understament' but it only made her want to play agaist me more than anything , while others sister just brushed it as a game to spend time she did not , finally she won and tomorrow , there will be a match ,

really good thing that his friends were okay whitch it because he did not even want to think what woud had happened if he woud have to go agaist Lynn 1vs1 , whichout doubt he know he woud lose in strenth and possibly speed , but his agility and technique would make it almost even if there would be some supportes from his friend , as Hanter is the fastest of them woud do well , even better now with his spark arrow ,now onl-

He heard a gasp from Clyde and saw , Purple light in Nate Right Left Hand ,he looked more determited than Lincolne ever saw him "Black Hole" a miniature black hole oppened from Nate palm and started sucking Spark arrow , and in second a ball stopped moving

Nevermind that ,He just have to help Clyde and tomorrow will be a Win


End file.
